


A/B/O McHanzo Collection

by AnchoAfterDark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon!Hanzo, Family Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Oviposition, alpha!Jesse, omega!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoAfterDark/pseuds/AnchoAfterDark
Summary: A collection of my drabbles from tumblr with kinks related to ABO, mpreg, lactation, oviposition, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo yowling as McCree knots him for the first time.  
  
It’s too much. The cock was nice, but Jesse’s knot keeps on swelling bigger and bigger, until Hanzo feels like it’s going to rip him into two. He can’t take it, and he lets Jesse know by hissing and struggling, trying to tug himself off the knot tying him down to the cowboy.

  
Meanwhile, Jesse keeps kissing and whining at Hanzo’s neck, trying to get the omega to calm down. (”Sorry- babe- please, stop it, you’re pulling it too hard- Whoa, quit it!”)

But Hanzo can’t stay still and keeps wriggling in discomfort. The motion keeps on milking McCree’s knot, which keeps on pulsing and throbbing inside of him in turn.

Despite the pain Hanzo comes, his insides squeezing tight and massaging, which makes Jesse shoot off a load, which sets off Hanzo all over again, which just starts the cycle all over again.

He’s stuck there, trying to breathe through the fullness, his body continually milking McCree’s dick, pumping out every last bit of come from the cowboy, until they’re left too wrung-out and exhausted to even disengage when it’s finally over.

* * *

>   One thing Omega!Hanzo is good at is being a fucking tease. When his heat sets in, he wears as minimal as clothes as possible while in his nest just for his own sake but to also entice Jesse. His best outfits to get the alpha riled up are barely attached robes that have at least one side of his body showing or elegant strapy lingerie. It also doesn't help how much control he has over the pheromones he gives off to pretty much make Jesse a mess before he even crawls into the bed.

The sight of him splayed out in the nest, sweat beading off every inch of skin, is already enough to send Jesse in a tizzy. Hanzo holding his legs open like that, exposing his dripping slit to the air so that the scent of his slick and his fertility wafts over towards the alpha, the motion of his thighs fanning the pheromones to fill up the room, is just plain unnecessary- it’s downright cruel. Jesse whimpers as he circles the nest, the bulge in his pants filling up so hard it hurts, waiting for permission to jump in and shove that knot in his omega, where it belongs. His nostrils flare as he breathes in deep, practically tasting Hanzo’s heat.

Finally, Hanzo motions him in, and Jesse practically throws himself into the nest, growling and panting. Instead of dicking him right away, the cowboy mashes his face against Hanzo’s exposed skin, licking up every salty, oily drop, rubbing his beard like he’s trying to sink in Hanzo’s scent in every hair and pore of his body. 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Alpha!Jesse is pretty much definition of a good Southern boy, super laid back and doesn't really show 'aggression' and is more than happy to let Hanzo take the reins during his heats. Jesse is still an Alpha, so sometimes when that rut kicks in, it kicks in hard. All that stockpiled energy leads to an intense slow fucking and pleasing his own needs of filling Hanzo to the brim. Jesse's chest is in a constant rumble of satisfaction, and his back is littered in long nail marks, the Dragon sated...

Hanzo fell on his back, trying to control the shaky gasps that rattled out of his chest. Mind buzzing from his latest orgasm, even the strict training he’d grown up with couldn’t help him, nor could he bring himself to care- not when that bulbous cockhead was still rubbing inside him, shooting its load as deep as it could go. His toes tingled as the familiar sensation of an alpha filling him up shot through him again. It was a few minutes before he managed to focus his eyes enough to make out the alpha he was straddling.

Joel, the agency said, Joel was his name. Clean bill of health, he was a fairly recent addition to the roster but if Mr. Shimada wouldn’t settle for anything less than the best of the best, this young alpha would do the trick.

And what a stupendous alpha. Out of all the gifts to the young scion, this was by far the most satisfying.

He loved Joel’s broad chest and sturdy hips, the coarse, wiry hair covering the thick, well-built body. The deep, syrupy voice that spilled warm and comforting into his ears, easing him through the initial pain of copulation. That handsome, rugged face and wide, calloused hands. The sheer power in his movement- thrilling, like driving a sports car or a thoroughbred.

Most of all, he loved how Joel clearly relished Hanzo’s orgasms, filling his open, needy body to the brim each time. How he strove to complete his job and keep Hanzo more satisfied than any other alpha could keep up with. He was here to please- nothing more, nothing less, and please he did- over again, and again, and again.

Hanzo moaned again, more weakly, as he started imagining the next round, already looking forward to the press of Joel entering him, that thickness kissing up all the way to his most intimate corners… He unhooked his legs from Joel’s waist and peered down, staring down at where Joel’s veiny girth joined Hanzo’s body. “Good boy,” Hanzo huffed. “Good boy. Good boy…”

“Just give me the word when you’d like another, _sir,_ ” Joel huffed in his ear. “Be ready again in no time.”


	2. Young ABO

Don’t be Gabriel Reyes, who took a scrappy 17-year-old of an alpha on a mission straight into a family compound full of omegas.

Four months after a Blackwatch trip to Hanamura, his liaison with the Shimada Clan demands an urgent meeting with Reyes. When her face appears on the screen, he can tell she is not happy.

It turns out, on that previous meeting, an agent associated with Blackwatch named Jesse McCree took advantage of his privileges of movement and wriggled his way around, unsupervised- and now there’s an outbreak of surprise pregnancies at Shimada Castle.

Now, this wouldn’t be a problem if the omegas in question weren’t Hanzo and Genji Shimada- Sojiro's sons.  

Gabe cannot believe it. He squints at the liaison, trying to see if she’s bluffing, lying, for some insane reason making any of this bullshit up. “So… You’re telling me, that Jesse McCree, my Blackwatch agent, t _hat_ Jesse McCree, had illicit relationships with not one but _both_ of the Shimada brothers, got _both_ of them pregnant, and now we’re dealing with two babies in this whole mess.”

She corrects him, “Actually, three. The eldest one is carrying twins.”

And now Gabe _literally_ cannot.

 

* * *

“McCree.” Reyes growled, stalking over to the figure trying to sneak around to the secure conference room. “You’re supposed to be on the range with Captain Amari.”

Jesse whirled around, holding his hands in the air innocently. “Boss! Thought you’d appreciate me being at the Shimada meeting over there,” he said, straining to be casual. “Since I got pretty good rapport with Mr. Shimada’s sons, might want to be there to smooth things over just in case-“

“Piss off, McCree, do you even know what we’re meeting about?” he sighed in irritation.

“Well no, but-“

Reyes pointed at him, angrily stabbing a finger into Jesse’s chest. “You. We’re talking about you, McCree. The Shimada boys are pregnant and they’re saying you’re involved.”

Now _that_ made the color drain from Jesse’s face. “Holy shit,” he said breathlessly, his surprise slowly morphing into panic.

Reyes nodded slowly. “Holy shit is right.”

“I need Ana,” Jesse blurted. He stumbled a few paces towards Gabe before catching himself and sprinting in the other direction.

Reyes shook his head. “Damn right you do.”

 

 

* * *

Jesse downed another shot of whiskey, trying to still his nerves before bed. 

He’d spent the entire day in a daze, trying to wrap his head around the events of the day. _Hanzo. Genji. Both the Shimadas._ Ana had been concerned and talked him through his initial panic, but he couldn’t help but think there was a streak of amusement under her serious face. _I’m an idiot. I’m an idiot. I’m…_ With a groan, he leaned forward, acid in his throat.

_Taptaptap._

Jesse jerked his head up towards the window in shock. In the darkness, he spotted a familiar grin under shock of green hair- “Genji!” He ran over and rolled the glass pane up. “The hell you doing here?”

“We didn’t get to talk to you today, so we came to visit,” Genji said cheerfully, climbing in without invitation. He was dressed in a nice suit, probably what he had worn to the meeting earlier, but it was unbuttoned and his dress shirt untucked.

Hanzo climbed onto the window frame after, but less gracefully. Whereas Genji’s pregnancy was barely noticeable- just a slight swell, not even enough to necessitate new pants, Hanzo, carrying twins, had an obvious bulge straining his shirt from his abdomen.

“Whoa- hey, let me give you a hand there,” Jesse said, rushing over to the window to help Hanzo down.

Hanzo didn’t need the aid, but he grabbed Jesse’s hand and held it for longer than strictly necessary. “Thank you,” he finally said. His throat bobbed, as if he were about to say something, but he didn’t continue.

Genji more than made up for his brother’s silence. “He’s been talking about you nonstop since you left, Jesse.” He gagged over dramatically as Hanzo shot him a scowl and flushed. “I’m practically already sick of you!”

“He’s exaggerating,” Hanzo protested, but gave Jesse’s hand a quick squeeze before dropping it.

Jesse hesitated, looking at the brothers’ faces. “Are you really…”

Genji waved his hand at his belly, and then at Hanzo’s. “No, we just decided to gain ten kilos out of nowhere. Um, yeah, genius.”

Jesse gulped. “…Sorry about that,” he said, eyes darting from one gravid abdomen to the other. “So… How’s it going?”

Genji shrugged, kicked off his dress shoes, and made his way over to jump on Jesse’s bed. “No fun. I can’t drink, can’t smoke, have to keep going to the doctor’s and everyone’s always fussing over me,” he complained, eyeing Jesse’s whiskey longingly.

“In other words you have to be responsible for once in your life,” Hanzo snapped.

“My back hurts-“

“My back hurts _twice_ as much!”

“My brother always tries to one-up me,” Genji whispered dramatically. “If I’m having a baby, he has to have _two._ ”

“I can’t control that,” Hanzo argued.

“No, fatty,” Genji teased. From Hanzo’s laugh, the comment was a joke between the brothers.

Jesse relaxed, but was still unable to tear his eyes away from his visitors. He sat down on the bed next to Genji, and Hanzo followed suit on his other side, sandwiching him in the middle. “Um. So you guys really are…”

Instead of replying, Genji hiked his shirt up a little to show Jesse the roundness of his stomach. When he was sitting, the swell was easier to see. “See? The doctor says it’s a girl. Hey, you can touch if you want. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Doesn’t feel like…” Jesse squinted and concentrated, pushing his fingers into Genji’s skin, feeling around. The young man had always had an impressive musculature, and it was difficult to feel anything under the toned muscle there. “Like, you’re bigger, but I can’t really feel…”

“Hey! That tickles! Yeah, it’s hard to tell,” Genji admitted, rolling his shirt back down. “Not much yet. I can still wear my regular clothes. Try Hanzo, he’s a bigger.”

Jesse looked over to the other Shimada for permission and received a short nod of assent. “Thanks,” he said, reaching over.

Hanzo took his hands, and repositioned them over his abdomen, one cupping just above his navel and the other near his groin line. “Push your hands in- there. You can feel-”

“Holy fucking shit!” Jesse swore, as below his hands he could feel a solid, round shape. “Jesus Christ.”

“Not so hard,” Hanzo grunted in discomfort.

“Hey, little guys,” he breathed, slowly stroking the hard, heavy belly. Hard to believe, but just inches away, those were _his_ children, his and Hanzo’s, growing there in the flesh. Two little heartbeats. He put his hands flat against Hanzo’s skin, trying to feel for movement. “Hi. Daddy’s here.”

“They can’t hear you,” Hanzo scolded, but hid a smile behind his hand at Jesse’s fascination.

“You don’t know that.” Jesse pressed his hands in, gently this time, as if he were already cradling the unborn infants, before looking up at Hanzo. “Oh my God.”

Hanzo’s eyes crinkled in a bigger smile, before he lunged forward, drawing Jesse in a hug.

“Whoa there-“ Jesse gasped. He paused, noticing that Genji was creeping closer, and Hanzo was already leaning his head against Jesse’s jaw. “Aww, guys, I already did the job once,” he chuckled, but wrapped an arm around both of their broad shoulders anyways.

“Round two,” the Shimada heir ordered, adjusting himself to straddle Jesse’s hips.

“Me too,” Genji whined, hurrying up to lay his head against Jesse’s neck.

“Whoa- hey, hey, slow down-“ Jesse laughed as Hanzo’s warm weight dropped into his lap, and pulled him into his arms. The round of Hanzo’s belly poked up against him. “God, I missed you,” he breathed, leaning in and rubbing their foreheads. Hanzo’s eyelashes fluttered in front of his, and the omega tilted his face, nuzzling his nose against Jesse’s. Just the memory of their coupling months ago was enough to make Jesse dizzy-  the wet heat, the impossibly delightful squeeze, the way Hanzo’s growls turned into soft cries and moans… Jesse could smell Hanzo’s arousal, a spicy scent wafting over them. His own knot responded in kind, bulging up painfully against the confines of his pants.  

“I’m sure,” Hanzo said haughtily, before lowering his voice and brushing his lips against Jesse’s. “I’ve missed you too. Greatly.”

“Oh, babe…” Jesse leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing him with soft, wet smacks, licking his tongue around just to taste as much of Hanzo as he could.

“Make it up to me,” Hanzo ordered, reaching down and grabbing at Jesse’s zipper.

“Er- sure, sure, just- hold up a sec- hey!”

Hanzo grabbed the cock before it had even fully escaped Jesse’s pants. His clever hands played up and down the veiny shaft, enjoying the girth and heaviness of it in his grip even as Jesse whimpered under him. “Yes…” he purred, running his fingers around the head greedily, and tugged it towards him to rub on the skin of his swollen belly, across the dark line shadowed there.

Jesse let out a choked cry- it was a weird thing to do, but also really, really hot, and sent a jolt up his spine.

“Anija, don’t wear him out, I want a go too,” Genji warned, bobbing at his side.

“I’m first,” Hanzo snapped, wiggling out of his suit pants to show Jesse first the tent of his own erection, and below that, the succulent wet spot on his briefs above his genital slit.

The alpha’s eyes widened as the smell of slick rose up in the air. Unable to help himself, he reached down and rubbed the growing moisture with a finger, drawing a harsh breath from Hanzo. “Oh… Babe,” he said weakly. “Get ready for the goddamn buffet, ‘cause I’m gonna eat you up-“

 _Crack._ The door swung open. “McCree,” Reyes barked, stomping a foot into the room. “I need the-“ The commander froze, staring at the scene in front of him: the heir of the Shimada clan sitting on Jesse’s lap, hands wrapped possessively around his cock, his brother nuzzling into Jesse’s shoulder. A cute little menage a trois if only they weren’t in a crisis situation about what to do about the results of said menage a trois in the first place-

“Out! Out! Out!” Reyes yelled, his temper snapping. “ _OUT. NOW._ ”

Caught and wide-eyed, the brothers were scrambling out the door in a flash, like two puffs of smoke.

“Boss,” Jesse said weakly, heart hammering in his throat as Reyes stared him down, seethed. “Boss, I swear, they just showed up, I didn’t do nothing-“

“We’ll talk about this in the morning,” Reyes barked, shaking his head. “McCree, you are are fucking slow learner,” he snapped before slamming the door shut.

* * *

 

> Hanzo and Jesse have a relationship when they're younger and it isn't until after Jesse leaves that Hanzo learns he's pregnant. So the clan elders manipulate him, saying Hanzo can keep his baby if he kicks Genji out of the clan but once his son is born the elders take the baby and tell Hanzo that if he doesn't kill Genji they'll kill his newborn son. So Hanzo kills Genji, having no other choice, and goes into a rage, killing the elders too. Finally free, Hanzo takes his son and flees the country

Hanzo’s heart stops dead when he comes back home and finds the crib empty. He knows what happened right away, and rushes to the council before he is even summoned. 

The order is simple: Bring Genji in line, or his infant son is executed for his failures. The reason they give him is that the baby has become too much of a distraction. Hanzo rushes off to find Genji right away and commands him: behave! Work for the elders. Be their pawn.

It’s sad because it’s a no-win situation. If Genji refuses to fall in line, Hanzo’s baby dies. If Genji agrees this time, the elders will just make another impossible demand of Hanzo using his son’s life, and there’s no telling how far things will go.

Genji isn’t stupid, despite his awful hair. He was raised in a nest of snakes too, and has the shrewdness to make his way along. He watches, and he knows that this has this is not going to solve anything. This isn’t about Genji, it’s about isolating Hanzo from outside influence. If anything, acquiescing would pull Hanzo even further into the council’s grip. 

So it’s Genji who has to be strong for the both of them. He refuses, and makes his last mistake- he tries to reason with Hanzo. 

Mad with fear, Hanzo doesn’t see that far. 

What Genji states: “This isn’t even about me, they just want to control you because they couldn’t control Father. I know logically the baby’s too valuable a bargaining chip for the elders to hurt.”

What Hanzo hears: “No, I’m not giving up my frivolous ways for your baby’s life, we can risk it.” And fear can blind a man to logic and reason. 

The confrontation takes place, fratricide ensues. Hanzo realizes what he’s done too late. That night, all the elders present at Shimada Castle are brutally murdered, and the Young Master and his son vanish. 


	3. Chapter 3

McCree fucking Hanzo through his heat, trying his best to satisfy his dragon man.

  
They had the foresight to line the bed with plastic liner, and Hanzo, flat on his back with his legs coupled possessively around McCree’s hips, slides back and forth with every thrust in a puddle of his own slick and sweat, all the while screaming and cursing at McCree, like a slavedriver, to give him more.

  
The cowboy’s thickness fills him up and stretches him out in pleasure, nudges all those hard-to-reach crevices inside his body, and rocks in and out so hard he imagines the tip poking out his throat. Hanzo wants more though- wants McCree’s powerful hips slamming into him harder, wants to be stuffed to the seams with the biggest, meatiest dick he ever imagined.

  
Because Hanzo’s heat makes him want to itch out of his skin, and his only relief is McCree’s cock reaming him in half again and again.

  
And poor McCree always thought that he was prime alpha material, but Hanzo’s increasingly angry demands are making him wonder if he can even begin satisfy the greedy, greedy omega.

* * *

Alpha Jesse popping the biggest, fattest knot Hanzo’s ever had.

Hanzo was just bouncing there, enjoying himself on the thick, red dick, enjoying how it’s spreading him apart so much and how full he feels thrusting in and out of him. He’s working his hips hard like he’s trying to break his ass in two, going faster and slamming down hard enough to bruise their hips.

Meanwhile, Jesse’s wheezing in the back, trying to string words together. He knows his knot is coming and is trying to warn Hanzo, but Hanzo isn’t listening over the squelch and slapping, until all of a sudden something explodes inside Hanzo- too much pressure all at once, something big lodged inside of him, forcing his legs even further apart, and pulling him back down to Jesse.

Hanzo can’t do much more than whimper and crouch on top of Jesse, his eyes bugged out and mouth open, as he tries to come to terms with the huge knot popped inside of his ass, the thing that feels like it’s squeezing his guts out but so, so good.

Jesse shakes his head, trying to slow his breathing enough to talk. Seeing Hanzo freeze up like that, he knows it’s too much for the archer to take at once. He tries to stop himself from cumming for Hanzo’s sake, but he can’t hold it back, and when he comes he doesn’t just come he pours, and Hanzo is stuck hard on his cock as it pumps him so full it hurts.


	4. Lactation

McCree not knowing which one of Hanzo’s tits to suckle from.

  
They’re both puffy and delicious and McCree can’t keep his mouth off either of them. He’s only got one mouth though. He dives in on one, flicking the nub up and down with his tongue and catching the trickles of milk, sucking as much of Hanzo’s breast in his mouth as he can.

  
But then the other one nipple starts dripping, and it looks so soft and inviting and pouty that McCree can’t resist moving from the pec he’s on right now and latching onto the other breast. But the first one keeps beading up with milk, looks so good and swollen and shiny with his spit, that he can’t help but hurry back to it and latch on, only to look over and see the nipple he just left leaking up again.

  
And Hanzo’s just sitting back, amused at McCree’s struggle as the cowboy services him. 


	5. Oviposition

 

At this point, it’s just an ache in his back and a burning, stinging ache between his legs as his opening dilates open. But he knows it is about to get more intense, as soon as he starts laying in earnest.

  
Hanzo grunts in discomfort, adjusting himself atop the thin futon he’d laid out on the floor. His abdomen hangs distended in front of him, stretched tight over the clutch growing inside. It’s heavy and drags him down, so he sits back with a groan and rubs his belly, trying to calm the twitching muscles down even as they move in tentative little contractions.

There is no way Jesse’s seed could have fertilized any of the eggs into hatching- Hanzo knows that, but his body doesn’t. Instead, it has prepared itself to bear and nurture his nonexistent young, his chest taut with milk, areolae dark and nipples puffed-up and ready to feed a hungry brood.  
The pressure slowly building in his lower abdomen and back tells him it’s time. Deliberately, he squats, resting his weight on his hands and heels, and as the contraction builds up inside him, takes  a deep breath and pushes.

“Arg!” Sharp pain lances through him, like a bad, whole-body cramp. But the urge to push grows, even as Hanzo moans and gasps in discomfort. He pants with little cries, bearing down again, feeling the first of the eggs fall into place inside of him and begin its slow way downwards.

As the egg approaches the end of its journey, the contractions grow even more intense, until Hanzo’s on his hands and knees, shivering in pain and trepidation. He’s full of dread- the laying process is hurting him and he knows what’s about to happen soon.

He feels a heaviness in his pelvis. There’s only so much that he can dilate. Propelled by the squeezing muscle, the egg begins stretching him, forcing him open from the inside out. Hanzo cries out in earnest now, as around the egg, his delicate tissues tear and smooth muscle there burns under the strain of the passage of such a large object. For a moment, he considers just reaching back and pushing the egg back inside for a reprieve, anything to escape the pain, but it keeps coming, but just before he’s completely overwhelmed, just before he cracks and gives, the widest part is through, and the egg slips free.

The relief is orgasmic. Hanzo collapses on his side, panting and chest heaving. He lies there in a daze, but doesn’t have long to rest before a falling feeling in his belly signals the start of another cycle.  
The second egg comes easier. After its older sibling had stretched out and pummeled its way out of Hanzo’s body, the path is somewhat smoother- not by much, though. But when it reaches his pelvis, the tearing pain begins all over again.  
  
Three hours of labor passes before the last of the eggs are free from his body. By this time, he’s so spent that he doesn’t even reach behind him to try adjust the eggs into a pile, just lets them drop from between his legs and sit wherever they end up rolling. As the pile of eggs behind him grew, his belly shrunk in equal measure. His muscled thighs were shaking from exhaustion, from the work of laying a clutch.

Half-dead, he gets up anyways, and begins gathering his inert offspring. Jesse doesn’t know about his little condition- Hanzo has to get rid of the eggs before his lover returns to base.

 

* * *

 

 

>   * What if one of the eggs was fertilized?
> 


  
Five hours in is when Hanzo starts to worry. Despite his best efforts and the full clutch rounding out his belly, he hasn’t managed to lay a single egg. He can feel the pressure pushing on his insides, just below his umbilicus, but it’s stuck, and nothing comes down.

  
He doesn’t know who to call. He’s never had trouble laying before, and back in Hanamura he could count on the experience of the elders to sort out any dragon troubles. But here, there’s only one person who even knows of his unusual condition. So he texts Genji that he’s having trouble laying. Getting the message Hanzo’s egg bound, he shows up to find his brother curled up in pain on the futon.

  
Even with both of them on the case, it’s another half hour of moral support before Genji starts suspecting that there might be something different about this lay, and remembers, oops, that Hanzo McCree have this odd friends-with-benefits-and-a-lot-of-issues understanding, sees Hanzo trying to push out something far bigger than his usual eggs, and puts two and two together.

  
“I’m getting Angela,” he says bluntly. “You’re not egg bound. You’re pregnant.”

 

* * *

 

McCree and dragon!Hanzo banging so frequently and vigorously that it tricks Hanzo’s body into thinking he’s been mated and fertilized. He starts producing (blank) eggs one day, and when his belly starts swelling up and being generally uncomfortable, he brushes it off as some bad pizza the other day. He’s got more important things to worry about than some bowel cramps.

 

It’s only late at 3 AM the next day that Jesse is startled out of sleep by a sharp cry. Hanzo’s half-lying half-kneeling on top of him on the bed and shaking like a leaf. Before Jesse can get up to ask what’s wrong he feels a gush of warm liquid splashing onto his leg, soaking through the sheets. In the darkness, there isn’t much that he can see, but he hears distinctly, Hanzo moaning in pain again, right before something round and hard drops onto the blanket behind him. 

By dawn, there is a clutch of large blue eggs nestled on the bed. Hanzo is so exhausted he’s passed out in a tangle of horns and tail, his spent hole still occasionally pulsing out more goo and egg remnants.

Later on, when Hanzo wakes up grumpy and sore, he gets up to take a much-needed shower, only to double over with another groan, and one last egg pops out of his cloaca and rolls over to McCree’s feet. Jesse just sits there, weirdly turned-on and not entirely sure what just happened.


	6. Family Fluff

Hanzo bringing his and Jesse’s four-year-old to the pediatrician for his Well-Child care visit.  
  
The doctor notices Hanzo’s engorged breasts and is concerned that he is continuing to breastfeed even though his child is this old.  
Hanzo has to admit, “My son is weaned. Jesse is not.”

* * *

 

When they first started a family, Hanzo and McCree only intended to have one kid.

Firstborn son: on purpose. Meticulously planned

Second child (son): "We thought you couldn't get pregnant while breastfeeding"

Third child (son): "I thought the spermicide was permanent. Didn't know it wore off."

Fourth child (daughter): "But we already have three kids, I didn't think we were having more"

Fifth child (son): "We thought he was too old to get pregnant again."

They opted for permanent form of sterilization for both of them after that.

 

* * *

It was one of the rare times he didn’t envy his brother’s growing family.

Genji re-read the letter from Yoko’s school. “Another parent-teacher conference? …Again?” he asked in disbelief.

“Gabbie- no, in your mouth,” Hanzo sighed, trying to redirect his son’s spoon back to his face. A junkyard of peas covered the floor around them. “Yes, Genji. You can read, can’t you, or do you need to go to classes with Yoko?” he asked, voice acid.  

Genji didn’t need to look away from the paper to know that Hanzo was scowling up to those bags under his eyes. “Concerns about bullying… Intimidating other classmates… Physical threats- Hanzo, she’s a menace.”

Hanzo grunted beside him as another shower of peas fell around them like justice. “That’s enough,” he barked, undoing the bib and pulling Gabbie out of the high chair. “If you don’t want to eat you don’t eat- Ah-“ His hand flew to the swell of his belly under his loose shirt. “Stop it- you stop it too,” Hanzo grumbled, securing Gabbie in one hand and rubbing his abdomen in the other.

“Do you need a hand?” Genji asked lightly, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

“No.”

“Do you need help?”

Hanzo twisted his head around to glare at Genji and stabbed the spoon towards Gabbie, scowling. “ _No._ ”

Genji rested his head on his hand, exasperated. “What is wrong with you..”

“Nothing is wrong with me. I am fine. I am okay. I-“ Hanzo groaned as from the other side of the wall, his one-year-old woke up and began screaming. He glared at Genji, but tucked Gabbie under one arm and went to fetch the younger sibling.

When Hanzo returned to the table, Genji had his arms crossed and a calm, concerned expression that could have been swiped off of Zenyatta's face. “Brother, you seem..”

Hanzo plunked Gabbie down next to him, pulled his shirt up and over one shoulder, and scowled. “She is just hungry. I am going to sue the condom company,” he threatened, one hand stopping Gabbie from leaning off the chair and the other arm holding Josie up to a bared breast. The baby fussed and opened her mouth to scream again, but Hanzo angrily shoved a swollen nipple in her mouth and glared at Genji to keep talking.

“So. Hanzo. I was saying,” Genji continued, as his niece latched on to feed. “Moving to Geneva. Angela is going, it would be good to be closer to her lab, but-“

“Milk,” Gabbie said, turning and waving at Josie nursing away contentedly.

“But it would be inconvenient, considering the PAC2 is here. And you only just settled in,” Hanzo finished for him. “Genji, why are you still considering? It has been only months-“

“Tou, Tou,” Gabbie whined. Hanzo ignored him, picking him up with one arm and setting the toddler back on the ground. “I want milk.”

“-Months since you were reassigned. Are you second guessing yourself?”

Genji sighed. “No, I- I don’t know. I thought I had it figured out, but-“

“ _Tou!_ ” Gabbie wailed, reaching up to grab at Hanzo’s sleeve. “I want Tou milk!”

“No! Gabriel! Sippy cup!” Hanzo snapped, pointing to the child cup with a little more menace than necessary.

“I don’t want cup!  _Milk!_ ” Gabbie screamed and pulled at Hanzo’s hand, trying to climb up onto his lap and to his chest to nurse as well.

“Just like his father,” Genji teased.

Hanzo scowled, pushing Gabbie away again.

“Tou, milk!” Gabby protested, climbing to him again.

“ _No! Sippy! Cup!_ ” Hanzo snarled, picked Gabbie up with one hand, and set him down all over again.

Genji sighed and bent down to Gabbie’s screaming, crying level. “Gabbie,” he cajoled, flashing a few lights at him. “Gabbie, do you want to sit on my lap?”

Snot still streaming down his face, Gabbie toddled over to Genji’s leg.

“Up, and- up!” Genji tossed Gabbie into the air, caught him, and set him gently on on metal knee. “Are you a pilot? Do you want to fly a plane like Lena?”

It was another five minutes before Gabbie settled down and stopped crying, sitting on Genji’s lap. Genji reached over the table and gave him the yellow sippy cup, which Gabbie took without protest this time.

Hanzo didn’t speak, but his face was somewhere between embarrassment and relief.

“Geneva,” Genji continued, as if nothing had happened. “I am still thinking on it. I don’t know, I think it would help if I knew what I want to concentrate on. I feel like I’m being pulled thin,” he admitted.

Hanzo considered the point. “The two are connected,” he said finally. “I-“ His phone beeped, and flashed a hologram notice in the air: Parent-Teacher Conference in 1/2 hour. “The two are connected,” he tried again. “You’re the one pulling yourself thin. Perhaps it’s time to step back and take a look at the landscape-“

“Hanzo. Conference,” Genji prodded.

“McCree is going. I’m too pregnant,” he snapped, slamming the notification off with his free hand.

Genji looked at him, puzzled. “Jesse? Shouldn’t he have been back by now?”

Hanzo shrugged. “Maybe he went to the school directly. I-“ His phone beeped again, and he leaned over the screen. “….McCree is stuck in Panama.”

Genji froze. “What?”

“Why is Jesse in Panama?” Hanzo snarled, jerking in fury. Josie was dislodged from his breast, and began crying again. “The base is in Puerto Rico! Why is he in Panama? The conference is in-“ Hanzo took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Hanzo,” Genji said quietly. “Hanzo?”

“Yes, I know, I am going,” his brother snapped, eyes still closed as Josie fussed and squirmed.

“No, I’m going.” He got up, lifting Gabbie and setting the child down gently.

“No, Genji,” Hanzo snapped. “I said-“

“-I heard,” Genji said lightly. “I’m going to the conference.”

Hanzo’s silent was his assent.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Genji made his way to the garage, before turning around and calling, “Anija, thank you.”

Hanzo said nothing until Genji was almost out of the room. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

Don’t get him wrong, he is glad to see his and Jesse’s daughter after a long mission, but Hanzo dreads picking her up from Reyes’ house, where she stays when he and McCree are abroad. Because no matter how much Reyes swears he’s not “that” kind of grandparent.. He is. 

On the drive home, she demands that Hanzo floor it when they go over bumps because “Uncle Gabe makes the car fly like a roller coaster and it’s fun.” At dinner, Hanzo is promptly informed that “Uncle Gabe lets me eat cake first.” Then, she won’t eat her carrots because they’re not cut into hearts like “Uncle Gabe does.” He tries to put her to bed, she argues that “Uncle Gabe lets me stay up and watch movies with a lot of blood.” She complains about her grilled cheese only having two slices of cheese because “Uncle Gabe made a whole cheese castle” and also “he cuts them into triangles the right way, not squares.” 

The final straw? She’s terrified of spiders, and when Hanzo tries to tell her that in this house they leave spiders along because they “eat the bad bugs,” she indignantly tells him, “Dad, Uncle Gabe makes them DIE DIE DIE for me!”

Next time, he swears, he’s sending her to Ana’s.


	7. Pregnancy sex/birth

Pregnant Hanzo is insatiable. It starts in his second trimester, with him asking McCree for sex a little too often than normal.

  
McCree chalks it up to their period of abstinence during the first few months when Hanzo was too puke-y to do anything fun. So it’s a relief for McCree, who has been hankering to scratch that particular itch but is too considerate to push it.

  
But the thirst doesn’t subside. The further along he gets, the more Hanzo demands. Even when he’s so big his belly brushes the mattress when they do it on his knees, Hanzo keeps on going. During the last months, McCree’s really hesitant, afraid that he might accidentally knock the baby out or something.

  
Hanzo‘s water breaks one day when he’s got his legs wrapped around McCree’s hips, sporting away happily but a little uncomfortably on McCree’s cock. They later joke that McCree fucked the baby right out of him.

* * *

McCree can’t get enough of Hanzo’s body rounding out with pregnancy.

He was over the moon when the baby bump first appeared, just a little tummy over Hanzo’s waistband. The first clear proof that their hard work had paid off. It was so cute and he couldn’t stop petting it, even through clothing, much to Hanzo’s annoyance. When Hanzo starts getting bigger, the real fun starts.

McCree can’t keep his hands off his husband’s belly growing bigger every week. Before, he had a nice, trim waist, but now he’s stuck lugging around his heavy, clumsy abdomen. For the first time in his life, Hanzo is incredibly self-conscious about his appearance. It’s a new feeling, actually worrying about how he looks, trying to hide how his own body is swelling out whether he likes it or not. There’s nothing he can do but watch it go. McCree keeps reminding him “Yeah, but you’re also growing another living human being, which is a pretty amazing thing to do.” He’s attentive as can be, always ready to take a load off of Hanzo or rub down whatever body part is aching that day.

McCree is over the moon when the tits come. Hanzo has always had a stacked, generous chest, but now they’re even bigger and softer. Even their shape changes a little as a healthy layer of tissue starts developing over the muscle, burgeoning out to meet the challenge of producing milk. The nipples get larger, darker, and pudgier and start to point down under their own weight. If Jesse couldn’t keep his mouth to himself before, he’s constantly at them now, rolling a fat, soft nipple between his lips instead of a cigar, scrunching the swelling pecs with his hands in wonder- and to think, those same fun bags would be taut with milk and feeding a baby in just a few months. Hanzo ends up having to put on a real shirt- both because it’s starting to look a little obscene, and to avoid distracting McCree all the time.

It’s not too noticeable but he gets a little padding on his hips, newly deposited there by his changing hormones. There’s just enough for Jesse to pinch. And it’s driving him nuts, knowing that it’s his baby that’s changing Hanzo’s body like this, _his_ child growing inside Hanzo and forcing his belly out rounder each month.

 

* * *

The story of how Jesse McCree got kicked out of the delivery room.

  
No matter how tough and battle-hardened they both are, seeing Hanzo moaning and laboring in agony while everyone stands helplessly by is too much for McCree to handle.  

  
Things come to a head during the transition stage of his labor, widely regarded as the most intense part of childbirth. When Hanzo starts screaming for real, McCree balks, and starts panicking. Loudly.

  
Hanzo takes one look and snaps at Genji to get McCree out of there. Like a good brother, Genji wrangles out a wailing cowboy kicking and screaming, slams the door, and locks it behind him. They can still hear McCree wailing behind, but at least now Hanzo can concentrate on pushing out something the size of a small melon from his body.

  
They let him back in when finally, the baby out and safely nestled in Hanzo’s arms.

  
And McCree couldn’t be happier- there they are, his beloved and his newborn child, waiting for him to join them…

  
But when he walks around the foot of the bed, he catches sight of Hanzo’s bloody, raw, ripped-apart birth canal, torn up by the passage of their baby, and promptly freaks out again.


	8. Junkenstein's Revenge

The Gunslinger stood out on the porch, enjoying the few hours of sunlight afforded by the winter days. The little farmhouse on the edge of being far north had just intended to be a temporary shelter during the last months of the Archer’s ‘condition,’ but it was beginning to feel more and more like home the months they stayed there and worked on it, repairing it and tending the land around to to be the comfortable little home it was now.

It had been years since Doctor Junkenstein’s defeat. The world was a different place now, without its shadows. It was a sunny world. A bright one, and most importantly, a safe one for little lives to grow up in.

 

* * *

“Fresh air?” As if on cue, his lover’s voice came from behind him. The Archer stepped out to the porch as well, holding a bundle tightly wrapped against the cold. He was in his human form now, and without his slate blue skin to hide it, the bags around his eyes and the obvious marks of fatigue stood out clearly on his face. It was understandable- he was a powerful demon, but the grueling birth still took its toll on him.

The slight smile in his eyes was all the worth it though, as he cooed back to their baby.

“Just… Looking.” The Gunslinger replied. “Hey, go back to sleep. You need the rest. I’m just.. Looking at.” He waved an arm out at the dawn, golden light peeping out behind the dark silhouettes of trees.

The Archer hesitated, stroking the infant’s cheek with one calloused finger. “I think of the world outside, sometimes,” he said, his voice straining to be light.

The Gunslinger patted his arm. “The Witch is gone. So is the blight. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“I know. But for the future.”

“That’s the future. For now…” The Gunslinger reached down to adjust the swaddling around the newborn. A small pair of horn buds above her brow were the only sign of her unusual parentage- for now. Halfling phenotypes were notoriously unpredictable, but the Archer had warned that none he had met were entirely human. “Hey, lil’ lady,” he whispered, admiring her chubby cheeks and smooth, soft forehead. She stirred, her lips parting just a bit in a yawn. “Oh, old girl…”

“Enjoy the quiet now, she’ll be hungry soon,” the Archer laughed. He lifted her against his shoulder, bringing her up to his face, and hummed quietly- and froze.

The Gunslinger squinted as well. “Hey, do you see…”

Startled, Archer unwrapped the swaddling to expose one tiny, plump arm. The baby’s hands were curled in sleep, but as the sun rose, a soft green light began shining from inside it- first from under her tiny fingernails, and then to her whole hand.

Having seen that glow before, years ago, they both stared in shock at the new Witch of the Wilds.

* * *

 

> With being a demon/witch hybrid there's never a dull moment to what this baby gets up to. Hanzo tells her stories of his Homeland and the next thing you know she's created cherry blossom trees around their home. Jesse watches in amazement as a a mother wolf let's her play with her pups. The darker side is Hanzo seeing her walk towards him with a mutilated rabbit and her face covered in blood. The rabbit starts to make garbled noises and she says 'I tried to help him.' with tears in her eyes.

She was only off by a little bit. The archer reached up and brushed his fingers over the pink branches. She’d tried, at least. The trees were covered in bunches clover flowers- the only pink flowers his daughter knew. She had never seen the delicate, wisp-thin cherry blossoms of Hanamura. 

Last night, while the gunslinger stirred up a hearty pumpkin stew from last winter’s stores, the archer had spoken long and nostalgic, his daughter in his lap, about the beauty of his homeland. And she had asked him again and again, to tell her about the pink trees.  

Now today the path to the house was covered with the strange, conjured clover-trees. They were nothing like the cherry trees- more like a child’s approximation, more crayon drawing than painting. 

Hanzo lets go of the branch and hums to himself as he walks out to the gate, to fetch the goats. 

_Maybe someday._

* * *

 

 

 


	9. Werecree

It was a set schedule for the werewolf. Every full moon, as steady as clockwork, Jesse 1) transformed, 2) impulsively ran about the wildlife preserve like a hyperactive beagle, 3) ate everything 4) slept. Hanzo, his de-facto caretaker during this period, was familiar with this routine by now. He’d brushed the werewolf. Gave tummy rubs to the werewolf. Hell, he’d even walked Jesse on a leash. But there was something else that he was itching to try.

 

Tonight, in the privacy of their room, Hanzo hung onto the headboard for dear life as an enormous, shaggy werewolf whined and rutted into him hard enough to bruise. Hanzo had thought the initial shove in, with the girthy shaft nearly ripping him in two, was intense. But he hadn’t known just how long it was going to go on. Jesse had been driving into him for the better part of the hour. Hanzo would probably have passed out if it wasn’t for the constant _thumpthumpthump_  of Jesse’s hips knocking him awake every second- and of course, the oversized doggy cock wedged deep up his ass, pushing him apart until there was just no give left in Hanzo’s body. 

Just when Hanzo feared this was going to last the whole night, Jesse let out a series of high-pitched yips, and his rhythm grew jerky and stuttered. Hanzo let out a sigh of relief, but it was premature. The assassin howled aloud in pain as a sudden burn exploded in his pelvis. It was more pressure than he could tolerate, but Jesse continued yipping and wiggling behind him, until finally-

When Jesse came he poured: in his transformed state, it was enough to send Hanzo gripping his belly in pain and kicking out behind him reflexively, trying to push Jesse off him for any relief. The werewolf’s loins worked, pumping Hanzo squat and full of seed. With his knot sealing the way out, there was nowhere to go but in, right into the archer’s limp body.

Hanzo came to in a few seconds, feeling oddly heavy and clumsy - _oh._ “Oh,” Hanzo grunted quietly as Jesse’s furry mass slumped over on his back, their hips still stuck together. He should have expected this. Gingerly, he reached down to touch his own stomach, half-fearing and half-knowing what he would find. His fingertips touched his belly, distended and taut. Jesse had filled him up, and the knot sealed him tight, barely letting a dribble of excess cum out to run down his thigh. “ _Kuso,”_ he cursed faintly, reaching down to feel the new roundness to his body, heavy with Jesse’s seed. It ached horribly- next time, if there was a next time, Jesse was going to have to pull out. He sighed and reached back to give Jesse a reassuring pat. Right now Hanzo was too tired, but the werewolf would definitely hear about this in the morning.


End file.
